


Summer of Beginnings

by Fearmyboxers



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Romance, Slash, Summer, Top Dipper, beach, bottom bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3990541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearmyboxers/pseuds/Fearmyboxers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper and Mabel finally get to have a real summer vacation, going to the beach, while Grunkle Stan uses the time going to a hotel casino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer of Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taurine (Elentori)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elentori/gifts).



AN: This is dedicated to Elentori, super awesome mother of The BillDip Margarita Cult! By Fearmyboxers for the Summer and Margaritas event. This fic is NSFW.

 

“Ahh! Finally a REAL summer vacation.” Dipper said, exiting the car, and stretching his arms. Grandpa Stan had suddenly decided to take the two eighteen year old twins to the beach, under the premise that this was probably their last summer together.

 Mabel squirted some sunscreen in her hand and smeared it onto her brothers face, causing him to gag. “Don't forget your sunscreen bro bro!” She put more into her hand, rubbing it on her own face.

 “Alright, you two. Don't drown or anything, I'm going to hit the hotel casi- you know what? You two know me enough by now, I'm not going to lie, I'm going to the casino. Have fun!” Stan waved at them, running to the hotel next to the beach.

 “Well, at least he's learned to stop trying to trick us.” Dipper said, heading toward the beach with their things.

 Mabel squinted, rubbing her chin. “Or is he trying to trick us now?” She ran after Dipper with her towel, grabbing his arm, almost making him drop their beach supplies. “What if he is doing something dangerous!”

 Dipper rolled his eyes. “Mabel, it is Grandpa Stan. Of course he is going to be doing something dangerous.” He stabbed the sand with the umbrella, opening it. “Which is exactly why we need to enjoy the beach while we can, before we are forced to jump into the car, and flee.” The young man removed his shirt. “Can you help me get my back?”

 The brown haired girl pouted slightly, then nodded, perking up. “Okay!” She started to hum, rubbing the sunscreen on her brother, and handing it to him to do the rest of his body. Her brother handed the sunscreen back, helping her with hers, and she looked out at the water. “I wonder if Mermando is out there somewhere...”

 “Ugh, are you still not over him Mabel? It has been six years!” Dipper shook his head.

 Mabel spoke in a whisper. “Always.”

 “Come on crazy.” The brown haired teen pulled his sister out to the water.

 The water felt amazing, the twins splashing each other, Mabel shoving Dipper under the water, and almost drowning him. Dipper glared at her, then with a smirk splashed her in the face. People were watching the two young adult twins act like children with mild amusement. Then Mabel happened to see some cute guys walking down the beach.

 “Mabel don't even think about it.”

 “But look at those muscles....” Mabel smirked, looking at Dipper, seeing the blush on his cheeks. “What if one of them is into guys huuuh? Do you want to give up that chance?”

 “Mabel...” Dipper sunk under the water.

 “What is there to lose Dipper? It isn't like we're going to see them again or anything, if things go bad.” She nudged her brother. “You know you think they are hot~”

 Dipper mumbled into the water, blowing bubbles. “Fine...”

 “Alright! That is the spirit! Haha!” Mabel pulled her brother with her, running up to the group of guys.

 “Mabel, actually I don't think this is such a good idea..” He whispered to his sister, glancing at the men, who were now looking at the both of them.

 “Pshposh!” The young woman waved at the men. “Hi! I'm Mabel and this!” She pulled Dipper forward. “Is my brother Dipper! None of you guys wouldn't happen to be single would you?”

 “Oh god Mabel...”

 The group of six men started to laugh, looking at Mabel. “Why? You looking for some fun?” One of them asked, eying Mabel.

 Before Mabel could respond, Dipper put his hands over her mouth. “Please excuse my sister, she still hasn't gotten over her boy crazy phase. Come on Mabel...this was stupid.”

 “Are any of you gay?” Mabel blurted out, pushing Dipper's hands away, ignoring her brother's red face.

 All six men laughed. “Look, how about the eight of us go some place more private and talk.” Another man said, reaching out to grab Mabel's arm, a Frisbee hitting him hard in the head. “Ow! Hey!”

 “Oh! Oops my hand slipped!” Another young man wearing yellow swim-trunks yelled, running over. He was feminine, had shaggy golden blond hair, freckles, tanned skin, and amber eyes; what really caught Dipper's eye was the gold nipple ring, with a triangle hanging from it. “Hope that didn't hurt too much!” He bent down and picked the Frisbee up.

 “Bill?...” Dipper said without thinking, his face still red.

 The tanned boy smirked, winked at Dipper then, put an arm around his shoulders. “My friends here won't be going anywhere with you meat heads. Sorry for them bothering you though, Shooting Star here still doesn't understand stranger danger.”

 “Bill?!” Mabel gasped, looking at him.

 “Danger? Why would there be any danger?” One of them said.

 “Pine Tree and Shooting Star, lets go get some of that ice cream stuff.” With his other hand, he grabbed Mabel, steering the twins toward their umbrella and towels.

 Dipper squirmed away from the taller man, staring at him. “How?! How are you here and look like that?”

 Bill let out a sigh, shaking his head. “Many people make deals with me kid, this meat suit was one of them. I liked how he looked and I needed a body to move around in outside the Mindscape, so I took his.”

 “And you just happened to be here right now?” Dipper asked, raising an eyebrow.

 With a smirk the demon let out a laugh. “Alright you got me, I've been keeping an eye on you still, and when I heard you guys were coming to the beach, it sounded fun, so I followed you.”

 “Stalked us you mean.” Dipper said, looking away.

 “Haha!” Bill laughed, slapping Dipper on the back. “So how about we put this stuff into Stan's car and head to the ice cream shop? Human bodies sure can't deal with the heat for long without being hydrated, man dehydration is weird!” He pulled on a black t-shirt.

 The twins and the demon put their belongings into Stan's car, heading to the ice cream shop. Mabel ordering chocolate, Dipper ordering vanilla, and Bill ordering strawberry. The three of them sat down at a both in the air conditioned shop, starting to eat their ice creams. Bill took a big mouth full and let out a strange noise, shaking his head, and his shoulders rising.

 “Woo! Brain freezes are great!” Bill called out, the twins staring at him.

 “Okay Bill, what kind of evil plan do you have.” Dipper asked, licking his ice cream.

 “Oh Pine Tree! You wound me! Can't I just want to be with my two favorite humans without it being for some ulterior motive?” Bill said, acting like he was insulted, before smiling. “Honestly? I wanted to just see what the two of you were like when you weren't screaming and almost dying from the creatures in Gravity Falls. I wasn't disappointed, you two really are an interesting pair, no matter where you are.”

 “I think Dipper thinks you look hot in that body Bill!” Mabel said, licking her own ice cream.

 “Oh. My. God. Mabel!” Dipper stared at his sister in horror.

 “Hahahaha!” Bill started laughing hard, leaning back in the booth. Dipper went to get up embarrassed, Bill grabbing his arm. “Where do you think you are going Pine Tree. Look, I know you are into guys, I've even seen you masturbating while looking at gay porn on your computer.”

 Dipper couldn't turn anymore red, or at least he thought, till he heard a mother gasp, and usher her child out of the shop. Sitting back down, he felt like he wanted to just die, he was beyond embarrassed now. “Both of you are going to put me into an early grave...” He said, exasperated, eyes widening, when he felt Bill's hand slid up his leg. “What do you think you are doing?!” The brown haired teen quickly hit Bill's hand away.

 “No need to be shy around me Pine Tree!” The demon finished his ice cream.

 “You are sexually harassing me Bill...” Dipper said in a hushed tone, not wanting to bother the others in the shop.

 “Is it really harassment when you are secretly enjoying the attention of an attractive man?”

 Mabel finished her ice cream getting up. “I'll just go back to the hotel now and leave you two alone!” She winked at them, giving them the two gun finger shooting, and left quickly.

 “Mabel don't leave me alone with him!” Dipper cried out, but Mabel was already out the door, his ice cream melting down his hand some, and his eyes narrowed. “Why does the universe seem to hate me so much?”

 “It doesn't hate you kid, trust me, you'd know if it did, ha!” Bill got up. “How about we go back to the beach, you seemed like you were having fun there.”

 Dipper followed the demon back to the beach, having given up trying to fight with him, and Mabel had stolen the hotel room key from him. Bill grabbed his arm pulling him out into the water, then stopping. “What is it now?”

 “I just realized I don't know how to swim...” Bill stared at the water, that was now to his knees.

 The brown haired man snorted. “Really?”

 Bill's cheeks turned a shade of pink. “Teach me how.”

 “Are you serious?”

 “I wouldn't ask if I wasn't.”

 “I um, I don't know how to do this exactly...”

 Bill pointed at a mother and her child, the woman holding the little kid as they kicked their legs. “Like that?”

 Dipper rubbed the back of his neck. “...I guess so...” He sighed. “Lets just get this over with..” He grabbed Bill by the sides, touching the smooth skin of the body Bill was in, causing him to swallow. “Lay on your stomach and...Hey!” Bill had started to thrash his legs and arms around wildly, splashing all over the place. “Not like that! Just slowly kick your legs and move your arms.”

 Luckily, Bill was a fast learner, even though he did act like he didn't pick things up right away to annoy Dipper, and keep him holding him. He was able to eventually swim on his own, swimming out deeper into the water. Dipper following him, just to make sure the demon didn't get over confidant or get a cramp in his leg, and drown. That decision was soon regretted, when Bill moved up closer to him, and moved his hand down into his swim-trunks.

 “B..Bill...Why are you doing this?”

 “Isn't it obvious?” Bill slowly started to stroke him, moving his mouth to his ear. “I'm interested in you Pine Tree, I'd like to experience the things humans go through with people they are attracted to with you.”

 Dipper couldn't stop the moan from escaping his lips. “Oh fuck Bill...” He grew hard in the demon's hand.

 “You like being touched here hmm?” The demon kicked his legs under the water to keep above it, moving his hand faster on Dipper's cock.

 “Mmn! S..shit...” Dipper pulled the demon closer, pushing his face into his neck. “Bill...fuck...” He tensed up, holding the demon tightly, causing both of them to go under the water for a moment, before coming back up. “S..stop, keep doing that and we'll both drown.”

 “Then how about we go to my hotel room?” Bill had also become hard, being in a human body making him more sensitive to his thoughts and actions.

 “You got a hotel room?”

 “Of course! This human body does need sleep, I learned my lesson that time I was in your body!” Bill pulled his hand out of Dipper's shorts.

 “That reminds me, how did you follow us here?”

 Bill swam toward shore with him. “I can still use magic in this body, I teleported here. Actually....” He opened a portal, grabbing Dipper. “Faster to get to the room like this...” The demon shoved Dipper into the portal, going after him, some of the ocean water splashed onto the hotel room floor; but when Bill closed the portal, he cleaned it up. “Lets get to that human mating ritual...” Bill said shoving Dipper into the bed, pulling down the other man's trunks off, looking at his cock. “Because I want to take your feelings into consideration, this time, do you really want me to stop Pine Tree?” As he said that, the trailed his fingers up and down Dipper's cock.

 “Honestly? I really don't care...” Dipper moaned, rocking his hips up. “I'm not really able to think with my head right now.”

 “Good...” Bill said, removing his own trunks, moving over Dipper, and pushing down fast onto him. His eyes widened from the odd feeling, it was a mixture of pain, which he still found a hilarious feeling, and what he assumed was pleasure; a shiver shooting down his back. Dipper let out a loud gasp, gripping Bill's hips. “Mmn, I think I can get use to this kind of feeling.” The demon slowly started to move up and down on Dipper, his breathing starting to hitch. “Pine Tree...” He moaned.

 Dipper was going through a mixture of emotions, but it felt really good, much better than when he was using his hand; Bill being in an attractive body was a plus. He rocked his hips up into Bill's, watching the golden triangle on the nipple ring, hit against the tan skin of his chest. “Damnit...this shouldn't feel so good...” The eighteen year old moaned.

 “Why shouldn't it? Because of who I am?” Bill asked, running his hands up Dipper's chest, pressing down on it to hold himself while he moved his body faster, up and down on his cock.

 “Mn! Well you have been a jerk for most of the time I've known you....”

 “First time was a job, second time was because I was angry at you, and the other times after that? Well, I was confused about how I was starting to feel about you.” Bill rocked his hips on him, making small whimpering noises, having tried to stop them from coming out. “Damn this human body and its weaknesses...” He let out a small, shocked, sound, when Dipper pulled him off. “Woah!” He was forced onto his hands and knees, Dipper getting behind him. “What are you?...Ohh! Yes! Pine Tree!” Bill moaned out loudly, Dipper thrusting his cock back into him, and he dug his fingers into the pillow.

 Dipper leaned forward, kissing the back of Bill's neck, liking the startled noise the demon gave as a response. Dipper started to move against Bill harder, pulling out till only the head of his cock was inside him, and thrusting back into him. The demon moaning and pressing his face into the pillow to hide the sounds. “Don't try to muffle it Bill...Ahn...You wanted to do this, so let me hear you.”

 “You are a pervert aren't you Pine Tree...” Bill's breathing hitched.

 “I'm an eighteen year old boy having sex for the first time, with a demon inside a body that belonged to someone else. So, yes I guess I am a little bit perverted...” Dipper reached around grabbing Bill's cock, stroking it. “I'm still confused, but I would be lying if I didn't say the body you are using isn't attractive....and this feels so good...”

 Bill's body shook, his legs spreading more, bucking his hips backward and up, to meet with each of Dipper's thrust. “Pine TreEE!” His eyes widened as Dipper's cock slammed into him, hitting his prostate. The demon tightened around Dipper's cock, his eyes rolling back, cumming into the bed.

 “Ohh..” Dipper gasped, feeling Bill tighten around him, thrusting roughly into Bill, and cumming deep inside him.

 The demon stared at the pillow, breathing heavily, his shoulders shaking. “I have to tell you kid, I did not expect it to feel like that.” He let out a small moan, Dipper pulling out of him. Getting into a sitting position, looking at Dipper, the teen laying on his back, chest rising with each breath. “Sex is quite the work out isn't it.” He ran his hand over Dipper's stomach, moving over him, and putting his hands on Dipper's. “You humans like to do that ritual where you go to movies, go out to eat, and cuddle....what was the word again...”

 “Date?”

 “Yes! Date!” Bill looked into Dipper's brown eyes. “I want to do those things with you, to see what it is like, and why humans like it so much.”

 “...You want to date me?” Dipper felt the heat in his face rise again.

 Bill nodded. “I like you Pine Tree, I know we are doing things backwards from how humans usually do things, but I'd like to try the other things.” It was weird, Bill was feeling embarrassed the more he talked, but he couldn't shut up. Dipper solved that problem for him, pulling him down, kissing him on the lips. It felt strange, but it wasn't unpleasant, he leaned into it, and laid down on top of Dipper; the teen wrapping his arms around him.

 “Mabel isn't going to let me here the end of this...”

 “Ha, Shooting Star will probably throw you a surprise “You lost your virginity!” party.”

 “Please don't joke about that...” Dipper laughed nervously.

 

The End

 

AN: I may do a second chapter o.o

 


End file.
